


Obvious Signs

by AMidnightDreary, Rabentochter



Series: Frostiron Advent Calendar 2019 [9]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Biting, Blood Drinking, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Fluff, Happy Ending, Humor, Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, Loki (Marvel) is amused, M/M, Moving In Together, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark is a good boyfriend, Vampire Loki (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:55:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21731815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AMidnightDreary/pseuds/AMidnightDreary, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rabentochter/pseuds/Rabentochter
Summary: Tony knows his boyfriend is a bit odd at times, but that's okay. Only the blood conserves in the fridge make him think that there might be a bitmoregoing on with Loki than just loving the dark.
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Series: Frostiron Advent Calendar 2019 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558924
Comments: 26
Kudos: 351





	Obvious Signs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KasumiAFKGod](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KasumiAFKGod/gifts).



> Happy 9th December 🙌 
> 
> Hope you enjoy it, Kasi 💕

After three years of being together, Tony was pretty sure he knew _all_ of his boyfriend’s eccentricities. That Loki didn’t like garlic, had a pretty strong dislike against mirrors, and was night active. Tony could live with the first because that meant more for him, the second was weird but oaky and the latter was amazing because when they’d started dating Loki lived in England.

Skype calls ever gone wrong? Never for Tony but the one with Loki had but oh well, he got a pretty hot boyfriend by that so. Worse things could have happened. 

They met eventually, had a nice date, an even better night and because Loki was a creature born for spontaneous things, he’d moved to the states half a year later. A bit over two years later they moved _together_ because commitment issues were a thing and –

_Still._

Tony opened the fridge again after taking a deep breath. There was nothing wrong there, nothing at all. Maybe Loki simply needed red juice filled in blood conserves as an aesthetic thing. Or because Halloween was close and some stores thought it would be funny to sell beetle juice like that. Loki _loved_ beetroot juice.

But when he opened the door there were  _ still  _ blood conserves in there. Three days old, blood group A+, looked clean and professionally –

_Fucking hell._

Okay, Tony wasn’t stupid, yes?

He knew he was a bit slower than most when it came to romantic things and people in general _but_ –

He cleared his throat. Nobody thought that their partner was a vampire, right? Who did that? Nobody did that, that was the answer.

“Loki?” he called out.

He looked closer at the other things in their fridge. The rest looked normal. Maybe he could still grab a beer. Later.

“Loki?” he tried again.

It was _quiet_ in the house. Loki was usually always noticeable and –

There was cold breath fanning his nape.

Ah.

Okay.

“Lokes, if I turn around now-“

Lips were caressing his throat. _Okay, if that was how Loki wanted to play it._

“I just wondered about the blood conserves in the fridge,” Tony mentioned casually and felt his lover behind him freeze before he relaxed again. Most likely a planned thing then that Tony was seeing blood in his fridge. “So, you _did_ want me to see them?” he asked and leant back in the cold body behind him.

“Yes.” Loki sighed. “I wasn’t sure how else I was going to make you understand.”

“You could have told me, you know?” Tony said amused.

“Anthony.” Loki sounded choked.

Worry rose in Tony. Loki wasn’t going to start bawling now, was he?

“I told you that I’m a _creature of the night_ , that the only thing I do not have in common with Edward is that I _don’t sparkle_ and that I like _drinking blood._ ”

“You could have just said you were a vampire, you know.”

“And that was supposed to make you believe?” Loki sniggered and Tony turned around, looking his lover into the eyes that shone unholy green in the light of their fridge. “Tony, you didn’t even believe me when I told you that I love you.”

“Look, I was drunk that time-“

“You made an Iron Man suit while being drunk.”

“-and that’s a good argument, I give you that. But the matter stands, you could-“ Tony broke off with a groan. “Okay, questions. That blood-“

“Is from a blood bank.”

“Okay. You plan on eating _me_?”

“Not any more than usual.” Loki’s thumb was stroking over his cheek. “I have never attempted to eat you in the last three years, why should I start now?”

“Okay. What about the mythos of vampires turning humans into vampires?”

“All true.” Loki shrugged. “I’ve only been one myself for the last seven years.”

“Ah, a _baby_ ,” Tony cooed and slung his arms around Loki’s neck. “So, we can think about you turning me eventually, yes?”

“I’d love to,” Loki responded softly. “But you have no problem with me being a vampire?”

Tony thought about that for a moment. “No, not really. Although we should maybe take a closer look at the whole blood-drinking thing. I’m not sure if I want my vampire to drink from conserves when he could drink my blood. I’m almost offended you –“

“Anthony-“ Loki’s voice was hoarse but determined. “I wasn’t going to drink from you when you weren’t _actively aware_ of what I am.”

“That’s very nice of you.” Tony sighed dreamingly. “Okay, how about we change the location and I get a kiss and we try that blood-drinking?”

“Now?”

“I see no use in delaying something that could be fun.”

“I know why I love you,” Loki mumbled and before Tony realised what was happening, Loki lifted him up and ran – y es, ran, Sonic speedrunning, there were no rings to collect for Tony on the way though – with him to the bedroom.

As soon as his back hit the bed, he pulled Loki down on him, claimed his lips in a soft kiss that was quickly growing hotter with the minute. Shirts were discarded and okay, this was not how Tony had thought they were going to christen the bed with Loki as his now _vampire_ _boyfriend_ but okay –

His hands were running over Loki’s strong back, and he was _stronger than Tony had known_. The knowledge alone made his blood run even hotter and his hands roamed further, trying to understand the change of how he saw Loki by _feeling_. He was still cold, a touch of warmth in his body and shivering when Tony grabbed a handful, much to his amazement. Not much had changed, just a variable got exchanged and eccentricities were now _normal._

Loki still made the same adorable sounds when Tony sucked on his tongue, he was still _Loki_ for him.

When Loki pulled his lips from his after another kiss, needier than the ones from before, his eyes wide and a hunger shining in them Tony didn’t think he’d seen as _hunger_ before, he tilted his head with a grin.

“Bite me,” he said with a wink.

“It’s my pleasure,” Loki replied and his lips ran over Tony’s skin, soft and a feathery touch before sharp pain was blooming up in him.

Tony closed his eyes with a moan as soon the pain faded for something _better_ and Loki’s hand was quick in making its way beneath his underpants, found his dick and started to stroke him at a quick pace.

Pleasure was shooting through him and when Loki gave a particularly hard suck, Tony felt the tension inside of him uncurl and he felt himself cumming in his underwear, Loki still stroking him.

Tony was panting heavily when he opened his eyes to Loki’s delighted eyes, and his heart was only slowly calming. “Okay so,” Tony cleared his throat. “That, we’re going to do that again but-“ he yawned.

“You need sleep,” Loki chuckled. “And nutrition.”

“Awesome.” Tony squinted at his pale lover. The paleness which made sense now. “You, sleep too?”

“Tony. It’s three in the morning.”

“Ah, vampire. Right. Makes sense.”

Another chuckle, and Tony closed his eyes with a sigh.

“Sleep well.”

“You too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Things Jojo and I thought about: 
> 
> \- Loki was probably thinking about how much more obvious he needs to be and starts making bets with himself what it will take to make his idiot boyfriend understand
> 
> In the end it's like: "Okay, uhm. Huh. I don't have many options left. How about blood in the fridge? Yeah? Blood in the fridge could do it." 
> 
> \- Loki standing behind Tony as he goes to the frige, internal terror a la, "IS HE GOING TO REALISE IT NOW OR NOT. CAN I REWARD MYSELF TONIGHT WITH ZERO NEGATIVE OR IS IT ANOTHER A POSITIVE?"


End file.
